A Consumed Soul
by MomoPuccho13
Summary: Ciel falls in deep depths of love with his butler Sebastian. With some issues of pride, Ciel manages to learn to love, while his butler rewards him with equally unconditional feelings. CielxSebastian I will warn, there is yaoi, but it can be overlooked for the rest of story line. Please don't read if you don't like. Please enjoy! ..
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the warm floor of the shower for what seemed like hours just letting the soothing water run down my chest and legs, my back pressed against the cool tiles of the far wall. Encased in the glass room, I thought of nothing just rested my eyes and body. Stress was something Sebastian told me I had too much of, so instead of a bath I decided on using my steamy shower room.

I could faintly hear the sound of the door sliding open , and could feel some cool air bush on my feet. Sebastian walked in and I folded my legs over each other and slumped so that I could shield all of my nudity form him, as the water of the tub usually did for me.

"You are beginning to wrinkle…" his soft deep voice cooed at me, " are you ready to retire to your room?"

I opened my cobalt blue eye and looked at his face… Stoic as always… "Not just yet"

"Young master I can not allow you to be in here, any longer and you could become ill with this heat."

I closed my eye and turning away from him, I stood. I reached out my arm and turned the nob for hot water , then the cold. The water abruptly stopped and I stood in the moist air already feeling cooler. I sat down again and opened my eye to look at him. " Now that It is cooler I can stay longer."

"Not for long, before it will become too cold." He then slickly, and almost silently slid the door closed behind him with his shoe. " Now the air is trapped and you can enjoy this cool off. As always I am to keep you pleased."

"But now, like the air, you too are trapped." I said felling as if I had outsmarted him, a smug look on my face.

"Yes, It seems I am." Looking somewhat taken back, he placed his middle finger's glove tip in his teeth and pulled it off with a small flick of the neck, then did the same to his other, he removed his Jacket and vest walking over to where I sat and lowered himself next to me.

" What are you-"

I could feel his soft lips crush against mine and instantly I pulled away a little too fast and fell on my side, quickly I propped my self up and folded my legs again, a little embarrassed but too confused for words. I just stared at him, I must of looked horrified because he lightly smirked and silently chuckled to himself, as a demon I'm sure he loved seeing the discomfort in others. Truthfully I wished I hadn't pulled away form him, it was nice, I had never been touched with passion since my parents….. But it was wrong.

"Bocchan!" he looked hurt, "I'm sorry I thought you were toying with me, so I-"

"Kiss me again."

His looked surprised but that only lasted a small moment before his stoic face returned.

" Vary good my lord." he said with a small smile as he leaned into me again. He went so slow to bring himself to me it almost hurt… I was aching for him, but why? Why did I want him with me so much? I knew it was wrong but I needed him..

I pushed my lips to his again, but this time I did not remove my self, I kissed him and as I got used to the feeling of his lips massaging mine I pushed harder and for a deeper kiss. I could feel his tongue lick my bottom lip, and I then licked his, not knowing what to do. My mind was racing , I could feel my face was hot, I felt shaky and weak. We stayed like that for some-time, eagerly grasping at each other, all the while our lips moved in synchronization. Absentmindedly I began to clumsily unbutton his white shirt, rubbing my left hand over his ivory chest at every opening in the buttons I made, while my right was holding the back of his head, fingers entangled in his velvety black hair.

He was over me, right arm holding him up, left holding the small of back and pressing me close to him. I began to softly moan in the kisses, feeling ashamed at how I was so easily over come with ecstasy at his lips.

Though my face was burning and I could feel some warmth radiating off of Sebastian, I began shivering still wet from my shower.

"Se-S-Sebastian…." I could barely pull away from our kiss, " cold, I need a blanket"

Sebastian pulled away and smiled

"Vary good my lord " With one swift push off of his right hand and knee he rose with me still in hand. I wrapped myself around his body my legs around his torso his shirt wrapping over my back some and brushing on my thighs, I tied my arms around his neck and rested my head under his, my cheek against his sternum. He carried me out of the room and dried me off with the soft towels. Carefully brushing my skin, sending tingles up my spine. He caressed my face with his hands and softly kissed me, dropping the towel around my waist. I blushed and Sebastian quickly picked me up again setting me onto my large bed, slowly he removed his own shirt and placed it around my shoulders.

"Why are you giving me your shirt?"

He only looked at me a smiled his perfect smile, that was so rarely seen. Teasingly he traced lines on my chest giving me soft kisses on the nape of my neck.

"Sebastian." I said a little to sternly. He regretfully pulled away and began to button his shirt on me, leaving the bottom one, and the top three undone. I crawled into the center of the bed. Looking down I realized just how perfectly his shirt fit me like my night shirts that I usually wore.

"Sebastian?..." I said his name in question still looking at the shirt.

"Yes, you do wear my shirts for bed, they fit you perfectly for sleep, I am surprised you had not noticed before tonight." he said slightly turning his head to my armoire " I keep the extras ones I have in there for you."

Blushing I just grabbed at the extra fabric near the neck and pulled it up to my face, inhaling deeply I took in his scent. It was so warm and inviting with hints of vanilla, probably from baking my sweets for tea time. I loved it.

" Form now on you are to give me the one you have worn during the day for sleep"…. Still blushing I looked up at him." I like the smell of you and want to sleep with your scent comforting me at night."

He leaned over me and with his arm swept me up to the top of my bed where the pillows were he carefully moved the heavy blankets out form under me and placed them over my legs. I sat with my back against the head board and a pillow under my back. He crawled over me one hand went passed my head and held the top of the headboard the other touched my cheek. He whispered into my ear

"Warmer now?" his breath on my ear sent chills down my body, but a warm feeling came over me. "yes" I said pulling his face with both my hands to mine and kissing him. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and clasped my hand on the back of his head. He moved his hands down and rested them on my shoulders before slowly and softly dragging them down my body stopping at my bent hips.

"Bocchan?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of red ones looking into mine. It was strange to be like this, so close to him. But so comforting… I knew this wouldn't last vary long until people were to know, so I must not let much more of this happen. He is my butler, not a lover.

Still looking into his crimson eyes I wondered what he must be thinking, and as if he red my mind he closed them

"Oyasumi nasai, bocchan" he whispered on my forehead, I could feel his lips lightly bush my skin. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure on the bed around me dissipate as Sebastian got off. Though my eyes were closed I could tell cables were being blown out until there must of only been one left , I looked to see Sebastian at the door his three pronged candle holder still alt, casting a warm yellow light on his face. He was stoic once again as if nothing earlier that night had happened, the door was ajar, "Sebastian?" I softly called out,

"Yes my lord?"

"stay with me tonight, "

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I am always by your side." he stood by my bed and blew out two of the three candles.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed. I will be publishing a new chapter every week. Please feel free to comment, I absolutely love getting feedback. Love it? Hate it? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes my lord?"

"stay with me tonight, "

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. I am always by your side." he stood by my bed and blew out two of the three candles.

A few moments passed. Sebastian was sitting on a chair watching me. I lifted the blankets and felt a chilly burst of air giving me goose pimples, "In" I said simply, Sebastian nodded and climbed onto the bed with me removing first his shoes. I couldn't help but smile knowing that Sebastian was now only wearing his pants. He folded the blankets over himself facing me his right arm under his head for cushion. I rolled towards him stopping to have my back towards him, and pushing closer until I was nested against him, almost sitting in his lap. His left arm held my waist and I purred at his touch. He kissed the top of my head, and I could feel my azure tinted gray hair move slightly off my face. It was as I remembered climbing into my parents bed when I was little, seeking comfort in their warmth. Pathetic.

We stayed like that until my eyes became heavy, moving my body every once in a while to get more comfortable, But keeping pressed against Sebastian's build. He must of thought I had fallen asleep because he removed the arm that was holding me and I could feel him sit up. I opened my eyes immediately not wanting him to go, and suddenly wide awake. I turned and sat up and quickly grabbed onto the waist line of his pants my fingers brushing the dimples of his back. I pulled him onto the bed, and with out warning jumped on top of him, sitting on his lap, my hands pushing his chest down on the mattress. He looked up at me and with a sly twitch of lips he grabbed my sides and spun over so that he then was looming over me, he leaned down to kiss me, but I turned away, blushing at how powerfully he had me pinned down making my legs bounce up into him. His lips landed on my cheek and the trailed down to my chin, my neck, and my shoulder, what ever skin hadn't been covered with his shirt.

"Always causing trouble for me aren't you?" he said looking at me innocently "I must begin to make preparation for tomorrow's activities. I can not leave the chores to those three." he was referring to my other servants, who did nothing but cause more messes for Sebastian to clean.

"You are the one kissing me." I retorted thinking about how this could possibly be trouble for him.

"But you are the one asking for me"

I looked up at him and grinned " Will you comply? Or do I have to let you go?"

"Young master you do not have to do anything." he smiled and pulled himself off the bed, he grabbed the candle and walked to the door leaving me breathless on my bed, the light form the hall illuminated a yellow line through him and onto my face. I watched his silhouette walk, his head turned and his eyes peered at me in his peripheral vision, he flipped his hand over near his shoulder and held out his open palm to his face kissing the air and then blowing softly. He walked through the doorway and with a slight bow , closed the door. I sat half disappointed in him for leading me on like that and taking his leave, and half upset for letting him share kisses with me. Annoyed I crawled back under the blankets and awaited for sleep to come, pathetically wishing Sebastian hadn't left me.

He knew eventually I would crawl back to him, I just didn't know weather I should try to further what ever 'this' was or to completely ignore our impeding infatuation, like I had been doing for so long now.

Morning came too early. I awoke to the sound of the drapes opening wide and a burst of light filling the room.

"Bocchan, Its time to wake up. Todays breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. To go with it, we have either toast, scones, or pain de champagne. What would you like?"

I sat up and wiped the back of my hands to my eyes.

" A Scone" I felt his hands tenderly pull me to the edge of my bed. I began to unbutton my shirt, but Sebastian was quick to brush my hands away and remove the shirt himself. He them slipped his hands under the shirt at my collar bones and rubbed his hands over my shoulders and started down by back, until I could feel the air touch my skin, both shoulders now exposed. He then moved both his hands down the backs of my arms leading the shirt off of me, and leaning into me so that he could fully remove the fabric. I blushed a little bit at his touch being more eager then before. My eyes were still closed but I could tell he was grinning at me. He pulled a new shirt onto my right then left arm, and began to loop fabric around the buttons starting at the top and working his way down. I could feel the soft fabric of his pristine white gloves touch my skin when he grabbed for the next button hole. He reached for a blue ribbon that matched the color of my eye and looped it over my head, his nimble fingers tied a perfect bow. He then held one leg at a time up in the air pulling the green fabric along them, until my shorts were over my knees, he moved his head to my left side and with his left arm picked my body up, my stomach against his shoulder, and I slumped over his back some, he moved his right hand under me grabbed the back of my pants, slowly pulling them up and gliding his hand over my skin. I started to blush furiously as this was not his usual way to dress me, I always stood for him. I liked it. I tried to remain calm and not excite myself at his movements, but he buttoned my pants with a little too much pressure that made me suck in too much air, making an embarrassing gasping noise. His face looked down to not show me any of his emotions, but I knew he was toying with me on purpose, Sebastian rolled my black socks up my caves and attaching them to the leather buckle to keep then from falling, he massaged my leg. He watched my face closely as he slid on my coat, and carefully tucked in the white shirt ,softly digging his fingers into my skin. Earning himself soft purrs from me. Holding my ankle he slipped on my shoes and rubbed his hands up my clothes till he found my face, he pressed his lips against mine and before could I resist I found my self kissing him back. I felt his hands clear hair form my right eye and place some fabric over it, he moved his hands to the back of my head and tied the strings loosely. He stoped kissing me and observed my face, studying me with a slightly disappointed appearance. He moved the sting lower on my cheek and tightened the stings to a comfortable position so the they patch would completely cover my purple hued contract embedded to my blue of my eye.. I looked down at his hand, it was closed in a fist but opened a half moment later I could see my ring there in his now open palm. I placed my cold fingers on it and Sebastian, using his other hand that was still holding my face, grabbed the cobalt blue gemmed ring and slid it over the thumb resting on his hand. I looked up at him and he held my hand tighter, giving it two quick pulses of pressure, and smiled.

Sebastian handed me a cup of tea.

"This aroma… Earl Grey?" I asked sipping the pleasant warm drink.

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly. I shall await you at the dining table" he said with a small bow and turned quickly on his heels taking large strides to the door.

I sat the tea down my mind racing with thoughts of what all of his irresistible actions meant. Why did he touch me like that? Did he want to continue our small affair? Was he toying with me, leading me on? What did he want?! What did I want? I had become completely unhinged and wanted to return to my steamy shower room, but now just thinking about it made me sick. That was the place he kissed me. And how I wanted to do that again too. Damned demon, know you place, I am in control of you.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments, suggestions, critiques, or advice! Loved it? Hate it? I really hoped you enjoyed and are looking forward to more risky situations... This was such a fun story to write and I will probably be uploading more than once a week.

*IMPORTANT*(( I don't want to be unfair, or anything. I do want to say that this is my own story in complete all written by myself as well as editing, I had already published around 17 chapters of this story , but due to some responses I got I deleted it( it was then under the name of Yes My Lord), it has been a few months now and I felt like re-publishing this story, and finishing it, as well as improving upon some of the chapters. I am vary sorry if you happen to be a follower of mine from the last publication of this story and are still reading it (thank you soo much) I understand it will not be anything new until the end and I actually finish the story. I do ask that if you are familiar with this story to not spoil it in the comments. I am soo vary sorry to anyone out there who was looking forward to the ending and I neglected posting for a while. if there are any questions about this feel free to PM me I will answer you asap))

Again thank you, and hope to read some more comments good or bad, they always make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the window staring blankly at the trees rushing past us to hide my scattered emotions and thoughts. I listened to the sound of the steady beats of horseshoes pounding the ground, and the shaking of the carriage the reverbirated through us. I stole a quick look at his slender pale face famed in locks of black velvet, his crimson blood eyes closed. He was sitting on the opposite side of the compartment, and at my quick glance jerked his head up, his hair moving from his face except that one stubborn lock that laid in-between his burning eyes, and looked at me. With a sly smile he looked away, as if showing off his perfect demonic beauty to me. I looked back to the window again, lightly flushed, and moved my hand to cover my mouth as I yawned. We were on our way back to the estate, but it would take a while because we left a town that was about 6 hours away from my mansion, and we had just sat down not 20 minutes ago.

"Tiered young master?" Sebastian asked at my yawn.

I only looked at him and drew in a deep breath. I was exhausted. I had not been sleeping too well and waking up three to four times a night sweaty and breathless. It has been a week since Sebastian and I had our small affair, and he has been teasing and toying with me since then, but never speaking a word of his actions, or desires for me. And I allowed him to toy with me, I enjoyed it. It felt exhilarating and secretive to be with someone like him, even if I knew we were to end badly, for some reason he seemed to be worth it. Just as my soul would be for him.

I nodded my head as a reply. Sebastian stood holding onto the ceiling and placed a hand at the top of the bench I was sitting on to steady him self so he would not fall on top of me due to the rocking of the carriage. He sat next to me and patted his lap. I leaned over with my head and folded my legs next to me, pressing my heals against the wall to push my self towards him. I rested my head on his thigh as pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt the carriage bump and my small body rise off Sebastian's leg and bench, jolting awake. He quickly grabbed me so I would not fall to the floor and hugged me tightly bringing my face up to his, so he could hug my chest more. I blushed realizing my hand was holding tightly to his lap, and looking down I realized how close I was to his groin, I had squeezed my hand tightly in the commotion and by being startled awake, quickly and blushing darker I released my hand and sat up, escaping form his hug and looked out the window again trying to ignore his pleasure in my accidental action. The carriage was darker now and I could tell I had been sleeping for a while. I was surprised I had not woken earlier like I do during the night, maybe Sebastian being so close had helped me relax, even if he was the reason I couldn't sleep at night.

I refused to look at him but I knew he was grinning, I could feel the presence of his stare on me.

"Wipe the smirk off your face," I mumbled and speaking a little louder I asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"One hour and fifteen minutes." He said checking his silver pocket watch, glinting in the lasting sun as it was opened. I opened my eyes wider and looked at him, my face full of surprise; that was probably the longest time I had slept consecutively all week.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked worried. I quickly recovered my usually grim look, I did not want him to know about my sleeping issues.

"Its nothing we just still have so much longer to go still."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Sebastian still sat next to me, but I had turned my body so that my whole back was facing him, my legs folded under me. I sat imagining what I could be doing right now with Sebastian in this carriage on a long way to home, I dreamt of kissing him, his hands roaming my body, and being free of embarrassments, but soon I chastised my thoughts when I realized I was pooling drool under my tongue and was sucking in saliva to keep it from falling making quite wet noises. How long was I like that, Did Sebastian notice? I blushed thinking if on the off chance he knew what I was thinking, all of the images ran through my head again, No, I knew that was not true I was just I over exaggerating. But what if he was thinking the same things?

I fell backwards knowing he would catch me, letting my legs slide to the left and dropping , hanging there a few inches above the floor. His hand caught me and held over his lap his other hand reached down to touch my face and he smiled.

"Careful."

I closed my eyes and like I had rehearsed in my head I strained my muscles to bring my face up to his. I was worried I'd miss his lips or he wouldn't kiss me back, but I pressed on. My lips met his chin, and instead of pulling away I tried to cover up my bad aim and kissed his neck too. Blushing because I know that I messed up. His hand that was holding my back pushed me up and I felt my lips slide up his neck, leaving a small wet line, I moved my head backwards so I wouldn't run into his chin and kissed his lips. With out moving my face form his I turned so my legs could touch the floor and awkwardly stood leaning down slightly still kissing him. I felt his knees open so that I could stand in between them and I did so I could press closer. I then lifted me leg so I could sit on his lap. When I felt comfortable and balanced on his lap, with some help from Sebastian's hands that were now holing tightly to my back and left thigh, I moved my other leg up onto him. I pushed my hand from his neck down his shoulder, the back of my hand against the soft fabric of the bench, it was a little bit hard to move my hand there because he was leaning against the wall, and pressing into me so close. He had my hand pinned there and that was ok because then I did not fear falling off of him, despite his tight hold on me. I pulled out of our long and intense kiss and tried to catch my breath, I was panting my hot forehead pressed against his cool one, I could hear his breathing too was a little rugged but I had not expected it to be. I pushed a against his forehead before moving mine to look at him. He was staring at my lips, his parted to get more air.

I studied his features thinking how could this be really be happening. How could I, Ciel Phantomhive, be here, right now, kissing this wonderful creature, Sebastian Michaelis.

His hand moved along my thigh and for a second I thought maybe he did share the images in my head because he moved to my inner thigh and softly kneaded my plush skin, just as I had imagined in the dream. He smirked at me knowingly, but just then I knew for certain we had not shared the images, because he moved father and continued to knead, making me pant harder and for more air. My body turned white hot and I could feel small drops of sweat form. He moved his face to my neck and licked, his tongue trembled because of the slowness of the stoke. I softly moaned at his hand, pressing into to me. But I reached down with my free one and held his wrist, I knew I didn't have the strength to move it, but I grabbed it harder and I could feel the bones twist under my slim fingers.

"Please stop, don't do that." I said. And he stopped moving his fingers, placing his hand on my chest, I still held his wrist. He removed his face form my neck and looked at my face. My head was down, eyes closed. I was in pure exactly like this with him, but something was wrong. I just didn't know what. He trailed his hand from chest to my chin lifting my to his face, I opened my eyes, and found his peering into me.

"I understand" he said after a moment, he released his hand form my chin, letting my head drop again, and loosened his grip on my back allowing me to separate form him. But I did mot move. I shook free my hand that was pinned behind him, and placed both my hands on my knees, that were spread over his lower body. I felt the back of my eye patches' strings loosen I lifted my head to look him in the face the same time the black fabric fell, I opened my other eye revealing the mark that he had given me. Sebastian moved his left hand in between us and up to his mouth, he flashed me his white teeth as he bit the tip of his middle finger and pulled his hand down while he flicked his neck never dropping his eye contact with me, his white glove hung by his teeth for a second before dropping. He prepared him self to take and order, but I did not have one to give.

" This mark you gave me. It is my call for you and you must do anything I ask of you. But it is also your way of tracking prey, so that I can never escape. Is that all I am, your Master, your prey?" I asked doubt filled my mind that he would be truthful, but I knew he could not lie because It would break a promise he made to me long ago. I braced myself for his answer.

"You are correct, Young Master, it is indeed what you say it is and no more or less." A tear formed in my eye and I could feel the warm drop fall down my face, it followed my jaw line to my chin and dropped.

"But you are not just my master, Not just my prey."

I looked down at his cheek blushing, that couldn't be true. The reason he continues to serve me is becuase I am his food source.

"Look at me," He whispered. I forced my self to look at his eyes but It took me several tries to hold his gaze. "You are my love. I have never loved a human before, I have never loved. Human emotions are new to me, and vary rare to obtain. I am only one of many that will probbaly never be so close to human nature as I am now"

"I-" Sebastian cut me off with his thumb, tracing the seam of my lips , the rest of his hand caressing my cheek. He pet my lips.

"Kore ijo no kotoba." His eyes closed and pulled me into him.

Author's note:

Thank you so much for reading, Please Review/Favorite/Follow. I welcome all critiques and it? Hate it? Thank you again for reading.

*kore ijo no kotoba - 'no more words'


End file.
